


Easier To Understand

by NightDragon5656



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Angst?, Don’t read if ya don’t like it, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love klance so much, Keith has a tail, Kitty keith, M/M, There is probably swearing in this, i think, not much though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightDragon5656/pseuds/NightDragon5656
Summary: Basically, Keith turns Galra, has a tail and then Klance shit happens. I honestly can’t be asked to write a proper summary right now so I’ll probably edit it later. Enjoy? I hope...





	1. Hiding

Keith hadn’t been out of his room in days and it was starting to get to the other Paladins.

Hunk had begun to do his panic cooking regime that he did whenever he was really worried about something. Or someone. 

Shiro had become more agitated and even snapped at the others if they accidentally said the wrong thing that set him off. 

Pidge was speed researching, looking more and more exhausted as the days drew on, eyes bloodshot and bags lying underneath them. Seemingly trying to fill the time she would have spent with Keith discussing things. 

Allura and Coran were trying to busy themselves with work as to not get involved with the situation. 

Even Lance seemed deflated, in fact, he was probably the most affected; eyes with bags under them not unlike Pidge’s and stared around unseeingly for minutes at a time, as though he hadn’t been sleeping. Again, like Pidge. His hair a little unruly compared to its usual style, and it was clear, if you couldn’t tell by the eye bags on their own that he hadn’t even been doing his facial routine; Lance’s face was pale even though it still had its tanned Cuban hue and was blotchy from the classic consequences from being a teen. The Blue Paladin acted different as well; there was no spring in his step, he didn’t attempt to flirt with anyone, he was snappy and even waited outside Keith’s door for nearly an hour occasionally, just waiting for him to come out or for some response to the words Lance called out to him. When he did so, he would bring along platters of food for Keith each time, and various drinks ranging from specially made Earth beverages to strange Altean ones. Only after Lance would leave did they seem to disappear and reappear hardly touched later, according to the security cameras. 

***

A week passed.

***

Two. 

***

During the third week this was going on, Lance decided to try and get Keith to open his door again. He had never been successful. 

Until today. 

Kind of. 

He hadn’t actually gotten Keith to let him in. Lance had... let himself in... so to speak. 

Lance pestered Pidge to give him the code to get into Keith’s room. She had previously declined stating, “It’s an invasion of privacy.” , but he was wearing down on her now and finally got her to give in. 

Not even five minutes later, Lance was panting from the run and standing outside Keith’s door. His hand raised up to the pin-code pad and shakily pressed the correct pattern. The door slid open revealing Keith’s room. 

Suffice to say; it was a mess. 

Clothes littered the floor among many other objects, one of which his Bayard and a black book, similar to a journal, Lance thought. He suddenly wondered what was written in it and promised himself that once Keith was back to normal he’d steal it and find out all his secrets. That would make him so very annoyed. 

Lance stepped into the room, trying extremely hard as to not step on anything other than the floor itself. He realised as soon as one of his feet landed on the ground that Keith was no where to be found. Or he would have been, if Lance hadn’t spotted a Keith-sized lump on his bed. 

The Blue Paladin crept forward, not noticing when the door slid shut and stopped only when he was standing pretty much over the Keith-sized lump. 

“Hey.”

Keith screamed in shock. 

He also swung out of bed and pinned Lance to the floor, his Marmora Blade held tightly in his hand, pointed directly at Lance’s throat. 

And though it was hard to see in the darkness, Lance thought that Keith’s skin looked much darker, it almost had a purple hue to it. Lance could have laughed at himself, he was being stupid. 

Except he wasn’t. 

Realising it was Lance who he had pinned down, Keith practically flew off of Lance and huddled in the far corner of his bed, duvet now pulled tight around him and hiding him from view. 

Lance lunged were he thought the light switch might be and with a satisfying click, he found it, (it was in the same place in Lance’s room.) When it turned on, a cry erupted from Keith and rustling drew Lance’s head towards the smaller boy huddled in his bed sheets. “H-hey, sorry for coming in uninvited—“ 

“Turn off the light!”

“What?” Lance’s voice was exasperated and quite frankly shocked. Why did Keith want the light of?

“It’s too bright! And you... you’ll see me...” 

Lance looked over in Keith’s direction and saws definitely purple thing flick out from Keith’s side. He lunged for it, he didn’t even know why but he did, thinking it was just something Keith had in his room; he grabbed it, forcing another cry from Keith as the thing in Lance’s left hand twitched and wriggled as if it was alive. 

“L-Lance! Let go of my—“ 

Lance stopped dead, the smile he didn’t know he even wore fading from his face. “Your what?”

“...Tail...”

Lance just froze in shock, observing the situation. Keith, arms and legs up to the elbows and mid thigh covered in thin purple fur sitting on the corner of his bed, knees drawn up to his chest with a red duvet pulled around him protectively and odd glowing golden and violet eyes staring at him in fear. And Lance on hand and knees grabbing a tail covered in thick purple fur with a gradient towards the end towards a deep black with the hand not supporting him. 

“...uh...”

Quite suddenly, Lance was on Keith’s floor and it took a moment to register the fact that he’d just been punched in the jaw. It also took a moment to register the dull pain now throbbing on the right side of his jaw and he knew that there would be a bruise. 

“You IDIOT!” Keith practically screamed the two words at Lance before leaping-rather gracefully, Lance thought-off the bed and landing beside Lance, looking down at him snarling. In fact Keith almost seemed to be growling, a harsh rumbling reverberating from low in Keith’s throat. He had bared his teeth, which Lance now noticed that four of them-his canines-had become elongated and razor sharp. 

In both awe and horror, Lance’s eyes drifted from his teeth to his head, or rather, his ears that now sat partly on the side and also partly on the top of his head and looked much like a fluffy, purple pair of cat’s ears that were now bent back flat on his head in what Lance assumed to be pure fury. 

As Keith loomed over Lance, a sudden movement behind Keith caught Lance’s eye and he turned his head slightly to see what it was. 

It turned out to be Keith’s tail now with the fur standing up straight and the tail itself flicking around in anger and irritation. 

“—cking twit!” Finally, Lance looked back up at Keith again only to hear a harsh word and a half being spat at him and it occurred to him that he’d been tuning out Keith’s angry monologue for the past five minutes. 

“Are you even listening?!” He shouted at Lance, his ears twitching in annoyance and Lance promptly said “Nope.” before standing up and scrambling for the door, after seeing the dangerous and frankly lethal look in Keith’s eyes. 

He sprinted for the door, only just getting it open when Keith lunged for him. This resulted in them both tumbling out of Keith’s room, a mess of tangled limbs and shouted words. 

It also resulted in shocked expressions from the five other people standing in the corridor. 

Lance and Keith stopped fighting and lay breathless and panting with Lance pinning Keith down on the hard metal floor, both with furrowed brows and slight grins playing about their lips. 

That was until they realised they were being gawked at by the others. Their faces morphed into very different expressions. Lance broke out into a full blown smirk and Keith’s face turned to one of upmost horror. 

He kicked Lance off of him, rolled to the side and made for the right side of the corridor where no-one currently stood. He took a mere two steps before he was grabbed by the collar of his cropped red jacket and pulled towards his captive, struggling in vain. 

“Let me go! What are you—?” 

He cut off when he turned his head and saw the fury on Shiro’s face. The poor boy trembled at the sight of it.


	2. Chapter 2

To aelitastones1, yes there will be more chapters-it is not a one shot. I hope you are enjoying at least the first chapter and I thank you for actually reading my crap writing 😂. 

Also I would like to mention that if anyone who reads my fics wants something added like a character, plot twist, etcetera, I will be more than happy to comply if I think it is a really good idea. I’m sure they all will be as my tiny little brain certainly isn’t the most imaginative out there however I think if I don’t think it’s a good idea to put it in as it may hinder the plot or something, I will let that person who suggested it know. 

You can also suggest other fics you want to see such as anything without a ship on Voltron or another anime with/without a ship. If I haven’t watched it I will for your entertainment and research or you can suggest a fic made from a movie, again I may watch it. However, please don’t suggest a movie with a rating over a fifteen or at a stretch a sixteen. 

May I also mention that I’m English and so if any of you are American or from another country in which their English grammar differs with words such as colour or ‘color’ and mum/‘mom’ then I apologise for it. But I won’t change the way I write, I don’t want it to accidentally happen in an English (literacy?) exam I may be writing. 😂. 

Thank you for reading my fics and please comment to tell me any mistakes, improvements, other fics, suggestions for this fic or my other one ‘A Forgotten Time’, (please read that too 😉). 

I don’t really know what else to say... ummm... oh yeah. Sometimes I will have my off days and my writing will be terrible, on those days I may decide to put the chapter up straight away and wing it or I may take a while, playing around with the chapter before I get it right and then post it. So if there is a long break between chapters then that’ll probably be it. Oh yeah... again... I’m in secondary/high school and so most of the chapters and writing will most likely be done on the weekends or late in the afternoon. This also means when there is a break in school, chapters will be coming out a lot quicker. Or not seen as I may be on holiday. 

Another thing-this’ll be the last one I promise-if there are any other fics specifically on Voltron that you think will be a good read and that somewhat relate to what I’m writing then please recommend, I love having inspiration from other fics. But just to warn you, I am strictly against shipping Lance with anyone other than Keith 😭 Season eight 😭😭😭😭😭, so be wary of that when you recommend and if there is a different ship for LoverBoy, then warn me beforehand please. God I’m pathetic. Okay bye and THANK YOOOOOOUUUUU!!


	3. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeeyyyy! Another chapter! I’ve been writing these on notes and then just copying them and pasting onto here; it’s actually quite an efficient way of doing things. I recommend to anyone who writes fics themselves. Anyway, on with the story!!

The muscled man threw Keith into the wall, which he hit with a loud thump and crack. A strangled cry was torn from Keith’s throat and he cradled his left leg, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. 

“Shiro?! Why did you do that?” Lance’s voice broke the tense silence, consequently making Shiro’s head turn to face him. 

“Why? What do you mean why?! Because that’s a Galra, Lance!” 

“No! It’s Keith!”

“S-Shiro...” Lance and Shiro alike turned to Keith who was huddled next to the wall, ears flat and a pleading look on his face Lance had never seen before. It broke his heart to see him like that and it took all his strength to restrain himself from running to the whimpering boy. 

Shiro seemed to look closer before his eyes widened in absolute horror at what he’d both done and said. 

“Keith!” He rushed over to the trembling boy, laying a hand on his shoulder and trying to ignore when the boy flinched violently in fear. “It’s okay, I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry.” 

Keith just curled up into a ball and squeezed his eyes shut, ignoring everything even when he was lifted up into strong arms and carried away. 

***

Keith did not remember falling asleep. The last thing he did remember though, was Lance’s voice saying something to him and a slim but strong hand smoothing down the fur on one of his ears. He then fell into a dreamless slumber. 

***

Keith awoke to a faint hissing sound and a sudden change in temperature. A change occurred again when what he assumed were arms draped around him as he fell. “You alright, Keith?” 

“Mmm?” 

A familiar hand began stroking one of his ears and though Keith was now awake enough to know who it was, he couldn’t be bothered to push him away; it felt so good. 

Instead, he leaned into the touch, nuzzling his head into the hand much to the surprise of the owner of said hand who inhaled a sharp breath. Keith’s eyelids flickered, causing his long, dark lashes to flutter and eventually reveal his different coloured eyes. 

One-his right-was completely golden and glowing with no iris or pupil, just shimmering gold. The other was much the same as before except the violet of the iris had become much more distinct and seemed to shine in the light. 

Steadily, Keith regained his composure and pushed off of Lance, leaving his hand still held in mid air. He couldn’t help the short burst of longing that was set alight in his chest at the Blue Paladin but ignored it all the same-he had to focus. 

Keith’s brows furrowed in his usual scowl and looked up at the others in the room. They all stood there in silence, and Keith took in each of their expressions slowly, analysing them as he did so. His first reaction was to turn to Shiro, the man still had a slight tightness in his jaw but he seemed a lot calmer, seeming to accept that this was Keith. 

His eyes flitted over to Allura and Coran, both of whom looked slightly tense, Allura more so and even a little anger leaked into her voice as she spoke.

“Keith. How did this happen?” 

Keith paused, looking Allura straight in the eye and murmured “Not sure.” before lowering his eyes to the hard metal floor, suddenly very interested in a spare nail that had somehow managed to get in here. 

It was around a minute later that he realised the expectant silence still hovering in the air; clearly no one had heard him speak. “I’m not sure.” He said it a bit louder, echoing off the walls slightly which made his ears prick up and twitch. 

“Okay,” Shiro spoke slowly, trying to keep his voice calm no doubt, “how long has this— how long have you been... transforming?” 

“Around four weeks ago. Remember when I started wearing non fingerless leather gloves? That was when the purple first started climbing from my finger tips to the rest of my hands.” 

A small ‘oh’ sounded from in front of him. He saw Lance with his mouth still open in an ‘O’ shape before he noticed Keith looking and closed it promptly. Keith’s tail flicked between his legs where it had been curled in shame and his ears lowered still, now laying completely flat against his fluffy black hair. 

“As the days went on it got worse and I began to stress over it more which seemed to cause the purple to speed up. Eventually I just hid myself in my room and watched as it got worse and worse.” 

“Didn’t it... didn’t it hurt when you got your tail and ears?” Pidge’s voice rung out sounding nervous but also confident and Keith was sure it was ‘All in the name of science!’. 

“Uh. There was blood and a bit of pain, especially when the tail pushed through my skin. That hurt a lot.”

“But I’m fine now, it doesn’t hurt anymore.” 

He looked up and still saw a tiny amount of fear in each pair of eyes that stared back at him, except for one. 

“I-I’m not with them or anything! I’m still just Keith, the Red Paladin of Voltron.” 

“Prove it.” Allura’s voice struck a nerve in the boy and he flinched visibly, even going so far as to take a step away form her. 

“H-how?”

“Go to the Red Lion and see if she still accepts you. If she does then I, and I think all the others, will trust you again. If not...” 

A flicker of fear and dread passed through Keith’s eyes before he turned and speed walked to his Lion. 

***

When he walked into the hanger with the others behind him, all the other Lions turned to face their Paladins, but not Keith’s. Red stayed motionless in her space. When Keith stood under her she still didn’t move an inch. His resolve began to waver once more and he pleaded inside his mind to her, over and over and over again. Please, please, please, please, please let me in. 

A low growl sounded from Red, threatening and angry.


	4. Proven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it too late now to say sooorrryy? (Joking, I’m really not a fan of Justin Bieber, or however you spell his name.)
> 
> It’s been... a while at least. So I’m sorry for that and that this chapter is kinda short? Yeah, I really have no excuses apart from the fact that I just haven’t posted anything. This chapter has literally been in my notes for weeks but I didn’t post it??? Anyway, here’s your chapter now, my friends.

The growl that sounded from Red forced Keith’s mismatched eyes to look up at her, fear clearly shimmering in them. Abruptly, a roar erupted from the Red Lion and a metal paw raised above Keith; he started trembling uncontrollably. 

 

The large paw moved downwards towards Keith but instead of crashing into him, as he expected it to, it curled around him and pulled him closer to the Lion. Red then proceeded to lay down and wrap Keith inside her front left leg, while speaking to him telepathically. 

 

‘Cub, do not fret; you will always be my Paladin, no matter your appearance. I know that you are still the same Keith.’

 

Keith almost audibly let out a heavy breath that he did not know he had been holding. He quickly thanked Red over and over again in his head, causing her to purr and laugh slightly. 

 

Though he had forgotten for the moment, he suddenly remembered the others and turned to face them, his tail flicking behind him in hopeful anticipation and his ears pointing high and twitching. 

 

“Fine. You’re Keith.”

 

“I know.” A small chuckle was heard from Allura’s right and Keith turned his head to Lance, tilting his head affectionately. 

 

“Allura, you sounded like you wanted him to be an enemy.” Pidge frowned, one of her hands slowly curling into a fist at her side. “Are you alright Allura?”

 

Allura turned towards the youngest Paladin, a smile plastered on her lips that did not reach her eyes. They were still icy cold and could have been taken as emotionless if not for the small spark of anger visible to the others who knew her well. “I’m quite alright and glad to have Keith back.” Her voice was tight and the words seemed to drastically differ from the expression in her eyes. Nevertheless, Pidge turned away from her with suspicion lingering on her face. 

 

“I guess we’re done here then? Keith’s officially Keith! Let’s go get some food.” Lance tried to lighten the tense mood and succeeded, at least with Keith. His ears stood up from their low position on his head from the tension and his long, fluffy tail raised so that it was swaying behind him. 

 

“Yeah. I’ll go with you.” He said, his voice almost joyful. He patted Red’s paw and jumped over it, then walked to Lance’s side. But as he passed Allura, his new appendages lowered in unison. Even as he walked off with Lance, he could still feel an icy glare managing to burn into his back. 

 

Uncharacteristically for Lance, he stayed silent the whole way to the kitchen, merely staring ahead, his expression unreadable to Keith. 

 

“L-Lance?”

 

The Blue Paladin jumped slightly and looked down at Keith, “Yeah, buddy? What’s up?”

 

A thought occurred to Keith and he blushed furiously at it and Lance’s questioning and confused look alike. “That... that thing you did when I was falling asleep. Could you... do it again?”

 

“What thing?”

 

“M-my ears. T-touch them..?”

 

It appeared to take Lance a few seconds to understand but when he did, his face split into the most amazing grin Keith had ever seen him wear. His right hand immediately rose and payed gently on Keith’s head, the fingers creeping towards the base of his twitching left ear. 

 

Lance began to scratch behind it and Keith leaned into the touch, closing his eyes at the wonderful sensation. 

 

It lasted not even two minutes before footsteps reached Keith’s ears and he pulled away out of fear of being made fun of. 

 

“What?”

 

“Footsteps.” Was his answer to Lance’s question and sure enough, after a few whole minutes of bated breath, Pidge, Hunk and Shiro came into view. 

 

Lance turned to Keith with wide eyes, as if he wasn’t sure how Keith could hear things so far away. So the older gestured to his ears, trying to get across how big they now were. 

 

In response, Lance meowed quietly to him and then gave him an expecting look, as if he wanted Keith to mimic him. 

 

“Mew.” Startled by the noise he had just made, Keith’s eyes grew in size and a strange high-pitched whine escaped the back of his throat. 

 

The others, having only just properly joined the two, watched with mild, or in Pidge’s case, extreme interest. 

 

Lance however was staring at Keith wide eyed and a smile twitching at his lips, not quite fully there from shock but there nonetheless. 

 

“Oh I’ll have a lot of fun with this.”


End file.
